The hypothesis is that children with adenotonsillary enlargement and sleep disturbance have behavioral aberrations (documentable by history and psychological testing) and decreased sleep-entrained growth hormone, and that these abnormal findings are reversed after adenotonsillectomy. Each patient serves as his own control, with pre- and post-operative assessment of the physical exam, sleep study, pulmonary function testing, multiple sleep latency test, behavioral assessment, and growth hormone quantification.